User talk:AlexShepherd
Character Tabs When we do tabs, do you think we should categorize them somewhat like this? Female Characters: Jennifer, Wendy, Diana, Eleanor, Meg, Amanda, Clara, Olivia, Susan, Martha Carol Male Characters: '''Brown, '''Gregory M. Wilson, Joshua Wilson, Mr. Hoffman, Nicholas, Xavier, Thomas, Peter, Officer Doolittle '''Children: '''Jennifer, Wendy, Diana, Eleanor, Meg, Amanda, Clara, Olivia, Susan, Joshua Wilson, Nicholas, Xavier, Thomas '''Adults: '''Mr, Hoffman, Clara, Gregory M. Wilson, Martha Carol, Officer Doolittle. '''Animals: '''Brown, Eleanor's Bird, Peter (Clara is both a child and an adult)Jiyanamiki 21:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) CharacterInfoBox I changed the color of the infobox because I thought the dark red was a little bit too dark. However, when I did that, it decided to hate me and now it won't show the lines that separate the... well, you'll see what I mean, would you mind fixing it? http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CharacterInfoBox Wow Thanks for fixing the infobox - I'm just starting to learn how to use code. Also, I really appreciate your help on this wiki! I'm typically the only active user on here, so I really needed your help. Also, may I ask where you got that amazingly good quiality picture of Clara, under which is says "Clara in Hoffman's bedroom"? I usually copy the pictures from walkthroughs, and even then it's fairly good quality. Jiyanamiki 03:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Recovery Items There's already a page for this called "Health Items." Do you think the title of it should be changed to "Recovery Items"? Jiyanamiki 02:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Pics Thanks for uploading the picture of Susan! And I don't think we need one for Olivia - this one looks good. So all we need is one for Nicholas and we'll have uploaded everyone's pic. Jiyanamiki 23:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tracks There are some songs for Rule of Rose that are not included on the soundtrack and are unnamed, such as: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk0g5_JkfFc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGKdD4mitEk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKBLHUOFkCs&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnqLqCI0z3s&feature=related and much more. What do you suppose we do about this? They are unnamed. : Yes, I can list the links here. I think we should make up names for them and list the titles as "unofficial." : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk0g5_JkfFc (I think we should call this one "Betrayal" "A Love Suicide: Strings"?) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwNmtLpwHn8 ("The Airship"? "The Aristocrats"? "Memories"?) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y--48u23gIM ("Butterflies"? "Suspicion"? "Snooping"?) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcG2nPyJQH0&feature=related ("Fright"?) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGKdD4mitEk ("Imps"?) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmz8xA7EbQ4 ("Boss Battle"?) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypzt-ff4OKc ("Jennifer and Brown"? "Suspense"?) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnqLqCI0z3s ("Spring Cleaning"?) Jiyanamiki 23:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, the BGM for the Mermaid Princess chapter is "Butterflies." I'm not sure about the Goat Sisters one though, that seems to be the only one we don't have. :: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yq9EB6Zlt70 Jiyanamiki 00:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh, I think I found it. This is for the Goat Sisters: :::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyPO3OojyH0&feature=related ::: RoR Setting It is made obvious that Rule of Rose takes place in England, but until now, it has been a mystery as to exactly what city it takes place in. In Anthony Doolittle's letter, he states that he is with the Cardington police force. So where does the story take place? Cardington, Bedfordshire! Do you agree? Jiyanamiki 22:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Wait, there might be more than one Cardington in England... hmm... Jiyanamiki 22:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. The newspaper also mentions "A tragic multiple homicide has occurred at an orphanage in Cardington" Plus there's also that airship stuff there. Let's go with Bedfordshire. AlexShepherd 22:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Yeah, after all, RoR wiki is a site of speculation. I'll add it to the page. Jiyanamiki 22:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Susan I didn't mean that people with enunciation problems appear unintelligent, but that Susan's stuttering while she reads reflects a possibly illiteracy. This doesn't necessarily mean people with literacy problems are unintelligent, of course, but there is much evidence to the fact that Susan may be as described. I say this because she is the exact negative reflection of Meg; the smartest of the group, as shown by how Meg is always teaching Susan to read. Meg's vocabulary is vast in general, but it is extremely vast compared to Susan's. If you compare their quotes... And then if I compare how Olivia talks to Susan (who were actually voiced by the same voice actress), Olivia speaks much better than Susan. This is what I meant. Jiyanamiki 20:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. I just feel it's something that doesn't need to be said. There are also lots of different types of intelligence -- she may not have good reading skills, but I don't feel that's enough to call her that. Judging by their heights, Meg is older than Susan and is always seen in the library so naturally she knows more words than average girl. It's not really fair to compare them. I see Susan as a little girl who's just beginning learning how to read, not as unintelligent.AlexShepherd 21:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions You asked before how we could improve the wiki, right? I have suggestions for the featured characters on the category page. Since we can only include eight of them, I think we should choose the ones that people would be most interested in learning about. So that's Jennifer, Brown, Wendy, Diana, Clara, and Gregory M. Wilson, right? That leaves two. Joshua Wilson plays an extremely important role as well, but I don't think it should be added since he is linked to Gregory. I think the next two should go to Eleanor (because people LOVE Eleanor) and Olivia (because there are a lot of mysteries about her, and she is also a link to the minor characters, and a representation and model for the imps). Do you agree, or have any suggestions? Jiyanamiki 21:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ohh, I see. I thought that they could be changed, but guess not ^^ I guess it doesn't matter either way, because it shows that people like reading about certain characters. Jiyanamiki 22:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) RTE Okay, I sometimes use it, and it really is annoying. Jiyanamiki 01:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC)